Recycling Bin
by That Aussie Gurl
Summary: One-shots [all independent of each other unless stated] about all the trouble Kensi seems to get herself into… and chapters from other stories not used… there is a lot of whumpage… I love it a bit too much… A couple of angst stories for good measure…
1. Pneumonia

**Pneumonia**

A harsh, chesty cough echoed through the OSP centre for the seventh time in three minutes and the team had had enough. They had been listening to the stupid cough for a week now and they knew that they had to take action now. Sitting and waiting for her to take action herself was not an option anymore.

"Alright, that's it!" Callen said, throwing his pen down and turning his chair to face the woman in which the cough belonged to, "you are going to the doctors right now."

"I'm fine!" Kensi replied before breaking into another fit of chesty coughs.

"Sure." Sam said, also siding with Callen.

"I am!" Kensi replied indignantly.

"Nope. We are going right now. Let's go!" Callen instructed as he put all his paperwork into a pile on his desk and stood up, showing her he meant it.

"You can go if you wish, but I'm not." Kensi replied confidently as she turned back to her paperwork and was engulfed in another coughing fit.

"Kens. You cannot keep going like this! You have been sick for over a week now and you are only getting worse – especially that pesky cough of yours!" Callen attempted to reason with the defiant junior agent.

"It's just your basic, not-to-worry-about cold G. I'm getting better and I have hardly been _that _sick! You boys are over-exaggerating!" Kensi replied as she kept changing her eye contact between the two men in the bullpen before returning to her mound of paperwork.

Callen and Sam looked at each other and realised that this battle was lost. They were not going to get her to the doctors; unless they pulled a fast one on her. Communicating through their eyes, Callen and Sam quickly "discussed" a plan of action to get their sick team mate to the doctors.

Giving Sam a quick nod, the plan was put into action as Sam walked quickly – but quietly – over to the sick agent and without a second thought pulled her out of her chair and over his shoulder.

"SAM! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kensi yelled as she banged her fists into his back whilst kicking and trying to get out of his grip.

"Ready?" Sam asked casually as if he didn't have a screaming, yelling, squirming human on his shoulder.

"Lead the way!" Callen replied, also very casually as he followed Sam and the extremely annoyed Kensi out to where their cars were parked.

"They didn't get Kensi to the doctors, did they?" Nate asked Hetty in disbelief as he observed the suddenly quiet bullpen.

"They did, they just used more… elaborate… techniques." Hetty replied before walking away.

* * *

**_In Sam's car…_**

"I cannot…" Kensi paused as she lapsed into a coughing fit, "… believe you just did that!" Kensi complained angrily as she coughed once more. Her coughing was dramatically getting worse and worse and the boys were glad that they were on their way to the doctors. Eric had texted them saying a doctor was waiting for them, Hetty's doing. _Of course. _

"Believe it. Because it really did just happen." Sam replied, as he briefly looked into the rear view mirror to quickly glance at the junior agent sitting in the back with Callen next to her. Sam had shoved her in the backseat with Callen next to her so if she tried to pull some kind of stunt he would be able to stop her. Sam also locked all doors and windows electronically which meant Kensi could not 'subtly' break out of her car prison. She was stuck.

Kensi's reply came in a string of nasty sounding coughs.

* * *

As they arrived at the doctors, the defiant Kensi was stubborn yet again. Sam and Callen swore they had a three year old in the back that was not at all happy about getting needles.

"Kens. We have an appointment and you can't be late. C'mon, scoot your butt outta the car!" Callen attempted.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here. Have fun at your doctor's appointment boys!" Kensi replied with a huge grin and little wave.

"Kensi Marie Blye. You are sick and you need to go to the doctors. You are here so let's go! The quicker you go the quicker we can leave!" Callen replied getting frustrated. Maybe it was a good thing he would never settle down to have kids?

"G. Callen. How about I'm fine and no!" Kensi replied as she stayed where she was with her arms crossed across her chest. She knew she probably should go to the doctors because she could not stop coughing but that would mean admitting weakness, something she could not afford to do in an environment majority made up of guys, and besides, she didn't take medication, hadn't since her Father died and that's all the doctors could do so really it was a waste of time being here!

"I'll buy you a box of your favourite donuts?" Callen said in an attempt to persuade her.

"I'll buy you a life so you don't have to keep your nose in mine." Kensi retorted easily.

"Alright, that's it. I give up." Callen said as he stepped away from the car and looked at Sam who received the message loud and clear.

"Good. So can we – Hey! Put me down! Seriously Sam? Second time today?" Kensi asked in protest as Sam had quickly opened the door she was closer to and pulled her out and threw her over his shoulder like he had done earlier that morning.

"Right?" Sam asked Callen, ignoring the hitting and yelling and threatening coming from the woman strewed across his shoulder.

"Yep. Let's go." Callen replied as he locked the car and walked into the doctors with Sam and Kensi.

* * *

As they walked into the doctors, they got weird looks from everyone that they passed but ignored them as they walked up to the reception.

"We are here for an appointment for Kensi Blye." Callen said to the receptionist.

"Ummm… Sorry, I can't find her name on here. Are you sure?" The receptionist asked after a few moments of typing.

As Callen was about to respond he was interrupted,

"It's okay, Karlee. Boys, you can follow me." The doctor said as he motioned for them to follow him as he headed down the hallway to his office. He looked to be in his mid-fifties; a kind man, with greying hair and wrinkles that showed a life time of happiness with an undertone of stress from his profession.

"How may I help you boys? I heard a certain Miss has been rather sick for the past week but has refused to get a professional opinion?" The doctor said with a smirk as he sat down behind his desk.

"You heard correctly." Sam replied as carefully placed Kensi down on one of the chairs as Callen sat in the other one and Sam stood behind the two chairs.

"Kensi, what's the problem?" The doctor asked kindly.

"There is no problem." Kensi replied smugly as she lapsed into another coughing fit and then crossed her arms, obvious she wasn't happy she was there.

"Uh-huh. Let's say I be the judge of that." The doctor replied, smiling at the difficult patient as he stood up and walked towards Kensi, "Come and sit on the bed."

Kensi obliged after Sam and Callen pulled her up and gave her a push towards the bed in which she reluctantly sat on.

The doctor then proceeded to do a standard check-up: breathing, heartbeat, ears, temperature, blood-pressure, etc.

Once the doctor finished, he sat back down at his desk as Kensi retreated back to her original chair.

"Kensi, I can't be 100% sure so I'm going to send you off to get some scans of your chest but it looks like you have pneumonia." The doctor said gravely as he filled out a scan form.

"What does that mean?" Callen asked the doctor, concerned at the possible diagnoses.

"If it is, it will mean plenty of bed rest, water and medication, but let's first concentrate on getting the diagnosis 100% correct, shall we? If you go left and then follow the hallway down to the end and then turn right you will find the place where Kensi can get her scan done. Once you have the images, just wait in the seats just outside and we can then look at the results and discuss a diagnosis." The doctor instructed as he stood up and opened the door for the trio.

"Thanks Doc." Sam said as they headed down the hallway for the scan, Callen and Kensi just in front of him.

"Do I have to get the scan done?" Kensi asked as they were walking down the hallway.

"Yes, we need to know how sick you are so you can get better." Callen replied, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, "And so you can get rid of your pesky cough! It's driving me insane!" Callen added, smirking. She was now constantly coughing all the time and it was driving both the boys up the wall.

"Well do you want me to breathe?" Kensi asked in response with a twinkle in her eye.

"No. I want you to hold your breath for the rest of your life." Callen replied easily as he opened the door for her and they walked into the office together, neither letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

30 minutes later, the trio were back in the doctor's office waiting for the results of the tests.

"I have looked over the results." The doctor started, as he clasped his hands together on top of his desk, "I'm afraid it isn't the best news, Kensi."

The trio looked at each other before looking back at the doctor expectantly, the minds automatically thinking of the worst possible scenario.

"These test results show that my earlier diagnosis was indeed correct. You have a severe case of pneumonia. To be honest, it is a miracle that you are here breathing on your own! I'm not sure how all the results and tests show your pneumonia to be at such a mature level but you are breathing as you are!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What does this mean?" Callen asked.

"Bed rest and lots of it! Normally patients with severe pneumonia are hospitalised but you seem to be doing okay on your own. However, if you take a turn for the worst you need to go to the hospital immediately. For now, I do not want you out of your bed, plenty of water and taking your medication that I am prescribing you. Try to sleep as much as you can as well. It is the quickest way for your body to recover."

"No. Please. What about desk duty? I'll be at a desk all day. It will be just like being in a bed!" Kensi begged.

"Mmm, Henrietta did warn me you would be a difficult one to summon away from the office but my original answer stands. Really, you should be in hospital so I would be counting my blessings if I were you. No work, no desk duty, no nothing. Sleep, bed, water, medicine. I would like to see you in a week and we shall see how you are. From there we will dictate when you can return to work." The doctor concluded as he stood indicating his word was final.

"Thank-you for your time doctor." Sam said as he shook hands with the doctor and received the prescription for Kensi's medication.

"No problem. I'll give Henrietta a buzz now to fill her in on the results and other requirements. I shall see you in a week." The doctor said as he shook Callen's hand.

* * *

"Kens, you heard the doctor. Bed!" Callen said sternly as he tried to get the difficult agent to rest.

"Is that an offer?" Kensi asked, wiggling her eyebrows before collapsing into another coughing fit.

"Now." Callen replied as he gave her a little push towards her bedroom as Sam went to the kitchen to get her medication.

"Fine, fine. I'm going!" Kensi said exasperated. She didn't want to go to bed; she didn't need to go to bed! She just had a pesky cough that everyone was over-reacting about! She should be at work, chasing down bad guys and saving the day not going to bed, sleeping and taking some disgusting, stupid medicine!

As Kensi was getting into bed, Sam came in with her medicine which with combined efforts from both men, they managed to get Kensi to take the medication as prescribed.

"Sleep Kens, we'll see you in a little bit, okay? Just try to rest as much as you can!" Callen said as he started to walk out of her room after giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah." Kensi replied sounding dejected.

"Hey, the more you rest, the quicker you can get back to work!" Callen replied with a smirk that managed to get a small laugh out of Kensi before he quietly closed the door and retreated to Kensi's couch.

* * *

The next day, Sam honked the horn out to indicate to Callen he was waiting to take him to work.

"Kens, you need to stay in bed today, okay? Sleep lots, take your medication and Sam and I will be back tonight to check on you. If you need anything at all, and I mean anything just call me. I can be here before you know it." Callen lectured. Kensi had had little sleep the night before because of all her coughing and Hetty had said that someone was to stay with her that night to make sure she was okay which meant that Callen, who had volunteered to stay, had little sleep also.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it, G. Go. Work! Have fun!" Kensi replied sadly with a hint of frustration.

"Won't be too long and you'll be joining us again." Callen replied with a smile before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "See you later, Kens." Callen said over his shoulder as he walked out of her bedroom and out of her apartment to Sam who was waiting in his car.

"See ya." Kensi replied under her breath to the now closed door as she rolled over in her bed to get comfy before succumbing to dream land once again, determined to get better quickly.

* * *

It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon when Kensi Blye had had enough of bed rest, medication and water. Actually, scratch that, rest and water. She hates being on medication so she 'forgot' to take them. She doesn't need them. Getting out of bed, she got changed, grabbed all her work gear and keys and walked out of the house. She knew she wasn't allowed to work but she was going stir crazy at home and besides, she didn't _feel _sick. She just had an annoying cough that drove everyone crazy! Of course, the same cough was also driving her crazy. She couldn't do anything without coughing every two seconds.

Arriving at OSP's, Kensi attempted to get rid of all her coughing in the car so we she showed up they had no reason to send her home. She, however, forgot about her little 'family', especially the two male field agents that were extremely over protective towards her. She also forgot how they would not let her stay at work no matter how much she protested she was better and didn't need to stay at home.

"Kensi Marie Blye, get your butt back in your car and drive yourself home." Callen said as he heard her enter the bullpen. He knew she would come in; he just didn't think it would be _today. _Tomorrow, probably, hence why he was going to hide the keys then. Not that she wouldn't hot wire the car, but it would take her a sufficient time longer with her coughing every two seconds whilst doing it.

"I'm _fine_, G. Serious!" Kensi replied as she swallowed a cough. _Not now you don't! _

"The doctor said bed rest for a minimum of a week. You are to follow that to the letter!" Callen replied, looking up from his laptop where he was working.

"But there is no need when I am all better!" Kensi said as she dropped her bag and sat down at her desk, indicating to her team she wasn't going anywhere.

"But you're not! I can hear your wheeze from her, stop covering your cough and go home!" Sam said, entering the conversation and siding with his partner.

"Really? You're going to gang up on me again?" Kensi replied, sounding angry.

"Miss Blye. I thought the doctor made it very clear that it was bed rest for you for the next week." Hetty said as she came into the bull pen and spoke before Callen or Sam could respond.

"Hetty." Kensi reasoned as she turned in her chair away from Callen to now face their tiny, but terrifying leader, "I'm all good. No cough, no nothing."

"How much longer until I have to call the ambulance because you have passed out from loss of oxygen?" Hetty coolly replied.

All she got in response was a glare from Kensi and two smirks from Callen and Sam.

"For goodness sakes child! Cough! And then Mr Callen and Mr Hanna are going to escort you home." Hetty declared as she turned and walked back out of the bullpen.

Sam and Callen just looked at Kensi expectantly,

"I don't need to cough." Kensi replied, giving each one of the boys a cold stare.

"Yep. Sure, Kens. We'll believe you –" Callen was saying before he was interrupted by a loud, chesty cough that echoed around OSP.

"There it is. Feel better now?" Callen replied with a smirk.

"No." Kensi replied stubbornly, "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

Laughing, Callen and Sam stood up as they quickly packed up their things.

"Ready, Kensi?" Sam asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine." Kensi replied grumpily as she also stood and grabbed her bag, dragging it along the floor, before heading out of the bull pen with her two partners in toe.

As they got into the car park, Callen grabbed Kensi's bag she was still dragging along the floor before also grabbing her hand to guide her to another car.

"My car, not yours." He said simply.

"Why? You guys just follow me home?" Kensi replied, slightly confused.

"Nope. Your car is staying here, keys please. In case I have to move it or anything." Callen said as he held out his hand.

"Fine." Kensi replied as she unhappily placed her car keys in his hand before he grabbed her hand once more and lead her to his car.

"Follow us there?" Callen called to his partner who was unlocking the door to his challenger.

With a nod of the head, Callen unlocked his car and climbed in as Kensi mimicked his actions.

* * *

"Bed young lady." Callen instructed firmly as the trio walked into Kensi's apartment.

"Can I get a drink of water first, please?" Kensi asked innocently and sweetly, something extremely "Out Of Character" for her.

"Bed. Oldest trick in the book Kens, I have kids. I know." Sam said immediately as he pointed towards her bedroom.

"What happens if I really am thirsty?" Kensi asked, stalling. Why was she stalling? Good question. Kensi was trying to figure that out herself but she didn't feel sick, she just had an annoying cough that made it hard for her to breathe and stole all her energy! She didn't need to go to bed; she should be fighting bad guys! So in her unhappiness, Kensi decided to stall for the 'LOL's' of it.

"You get water when you have your tablets. Get changed for bed and I'll get your medication." Callen said as he watched Kensi unhappily walk towards her bedroom before walking to her kitchen in search of her medication and a glass of water.

"She's never going to get better, damn her stubbornness." Callen said under his breath as he held up the sheet of tablets showing clearly she had missed a couple of doses.

"Miss her, G?" Sam asked with a wink, despite the fact he was as annoyed as Callen was about her missing her medication. When will she learn not to mess around with her health?

"Of course! I'm stuck with you!" Callen replied with a smirk.

"You know you love me!" Sam replied.

"I'm sorry I have indicated that to you!" Callen responded, but before Sam could rebuke Kensi came out in her PJ's looking at the two men,

"Do I need to give you two a moment before calling the marriage counsellor?" Kensi asked as she strode over the couch and sat down.

"Nice try, bed!" Callen said, turning to look at his favourite agent sitting coolly on her couch.

"Seriously, G. You want me in bed that much I think you actually want to join me!" Kensi replied easily, wasting time like a pro.

"I thought I was married?" Callen replied with a smirk.

"It's called an affair, duh!" Kensi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Callen and Sam just looked at each other, shaking their heads before Callen asked his partner,

"Do you want to do the honours?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Sam replied rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"Hon-honours? Guuuys… What are you doing?" Kensi asked worried, as she watched Sam slowly approach her.

Before either male agent could reply, Sam once again lifted Kensi with ease and hoisted her over his shoulder as he walked towards her bedroom.

"Sam! Put me down this instant! What is with you lifting me like this everywhere?!" Kensi yelled, smashing her fists into Sam's back but it did nothing.

Gently, Sam lowered Kensi onto her bed and then proceeded to pull the covers over her and tuck her in tightly so she couldn't move or get out of the bed as if she was his six-year-old daughter. Kissing her head gently, Sam whispered to her,

"Sleep tight, my little Kensi." Before walking out of the room as Callen walked in.

Callen crouched down by the side of the bed where Kensi's head was currently lying so he could talk to her,

"You missed some medication today Kens. Not good if you want to get better as soon as possible." Callen lectured her gently as he put the sheet of tablets and water on her bed side table before looking her in the eyes. She knew that was about as much as she was going to get about the matter, but she knew he was disappointed in her and that hurt and made her regret her actions. She hated it when her 'brothers' were mad or disappointed in her.

"Sorry G." Kensi whispered back. She felt like she was 15 again when she got pneumonia and her dad had the same struggles Sam and Callen were facing now to get her to take her medication and rest up. She remembers the day where her dad had had enough of her mucking around and delaying time to go to bed, similar to what she had done just before, and he also picked her up and carried her to her bed before also tucking her in tightly, giving her a soft kiss on her head before whispering 'Sleep tight baby girl' and walking quietly out of the room. He was murdered two months later. Ever since then, whenever Kensi had been sick she did what she wanted because she had no one looking after her, no one caring about whether she slept the proper amount or took her medication or anything like that.

Thinking back to the similarity between her dad and Sam and Callen, Kensi's eye's started to well up with tears without her permission and started cascading down her face before she could stop them.

"Hey, hey, shh… it's okay, Kens, it's okay." Callen said worried at her sudden tears as he wiped her tears away and caressed her cheek.

"Sorry, it's just no one has cared about me this much since my dad died. Whenever I got sick after he was murdered, no one cared how much sleep I got or if I took my medication or not so I didn't." Kensi whispered as she blinked to try to get rid of the final tears.

"Of course we care about you Kens, Sam and I, we love you more than anything in this world and when you are sick or hurt it breaks our heart and we just want you to be healthy again. We do all of this because we care and we love you and we want our Bad-Ass-Blye back." Callen replied softly, continuing to caress her cheek.

"Thanks G." Kensi replied, sniffing.

"Here, take your medication and then get some sleep. Sam and I will be right outside if you need anything. Hetty already gave us the rest of the day off since 'business' is slow." Callen said as he untucked her a little so she could sit up to take her medication before handing her a couple of tablets and a glass of water and answered her unasked question.

"Okay…" Kensi answered as she slid back down to original position of lying on her side and facing Callen who sitting on the floor next to her bed facing her, "G…"

"It's okay, I won't leave until you are asleep and then we will be right out there so if you need anything just shout and we'll come." Callen said with a smile as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks." Kensi replied as she closed her suddenly heavy lids and attempted to fall into dream land. She was unsure as to why she wanted Callen to stay in her room until she fell asleep but bringing up the memory of dad and then openly crying about it was a first for her and being so open made her want human contact more than normal. It also made her feel vulnerable but whenever Callen was there, she felt safe.

* * *

A week later, Kensi, Sam, and Callen were back in the doctor's office waiting for the results of her tests that she re-took to see if her pneumonia was gone or at least gotten better. Her coughing decreased dramatically on the third day, after Hetty ensured that someone was with her at all times to look after her, to give her her medication and what not. Most of the time it was Callen with her, and he stayed every night. But Sam came in during the day sometimes if Callen had to go into work; Eric, Nate, and even Hetty had their turn as well but now the moment of truth had arrived.

"Okay, so I just looked over the results of the tests you just took, Kensi, and there is a massive improvement in the lung area." Doctor Kennett said as he pointed to the two scans, one of them a week old, the other minutes old, "If you compare the two you can see the amount of mucus and infection that has decreased dramatically and is almost none existent."

"So what does this mean?" Kensi asked, getting a bit excited at the news that she could most likely return to work.

"This means, my little bumblebee, that you may return to work tomorrow. I am going to request desk work only though for the first week because this is a crucial time for your body in the healing process. During this next week, you are almost 100% better but your immune system is still quite weak from the antibiotics and other drugs you were on and from fighting the infection. If you can get through the next week without relapsing then you can return to the field the week after. I trust you boys keep an eye out for relapsing?" The doctor asked looking at Callen and Sam.

"Absolutely." Callen replied.

"Good. Now, Kensi I want you to take some probiotics for the next month as they repair the damage the antibiotics have caused to your stomach and help you to not get sick, I also need you to start taking multi-vitamins. They help you not to get sick as well and strengthen your immune system. You should be taking multi-vitamins daily from now on." The doctor concluded as he signed the prescriptions and stood.

"Thank-you for your time, doctor." Sam said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Thank-you." Callen said, shaking the doctor's hand after Sam.

"No problems, and Kensi," The doctor started as he handed her the prescriptions, "I mean this in the most polite way possible but I hope I don't have to see you again."

"Me too. Thank you" Kensi replied with a big smile on her face at the good news as the trio walked out of the doctor's office and towards the front door.

"Aww, who are we going to babysit now?" Callen asked with a wink as he slung his arm around Kensi's shoulder and gave her a brotherly hug. He was also super happy with the news.

"Who knows, she might relapse." Sam said with a wink as he unlocked his car.

"Hey! Don't jinx it!" Kensi replied, punching Sam's shoulder and climbing into the back seat of his car.

"Would never think of doing such a thing!" Sam replied with a smile.

And the truth is, he wouldn't. But whenever someone is sick, and it generally is Kensi, the team know they will be there for each other 100% of the way because that is what families do.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the irony! Proofing this when I have a chest infection, I empathise with you Kensi, I do! ;) hahah! (And couldn't get through a paragraph without lapsing into a coughing fit! :/) And anyone know why I can't use dashs etc. for paragraph gaps? They keep deleting themselves, driving me insane and forcing me to use the sits 'horizontal lines' instead.):**

**As the 'blurb' says, these are all random one-shots: some have Deeks, some don't, some are full on whumpage, some are depressing, some are deep, and some are silly. Completely irrelevant of each other. And a couple are chapters I have written for multi-chapter fics I am writing but I have ended up not using for whatever reason. This is why I called this "story" _Recycling Bin_, as it acts like it! :)**

**I currently have thirteen (including this one) completed, so no, this won't be abandoned anytime soon!**

**Now to cook dinner for myself 'cause I'm a fussy athlete who likes to carb load! #wifeme**

**Reviews, ideas, etc. loved/wanted/needed! **

**~TAG xo**

**_Next ball of paper to enter the bin: _**

**Speechless: **_Sometimes keeping secrets leads to bigger ones being revealed._


	2. Speechless

**Speechless**

"Are you sure you are okay, Mrs Dubstep? I can call your son if you like?" I ask my elderly neighbour from a couple of doors down.

"Of course, dear. I'm fine! No need to call Edward, I told you; my household appliances are suffering from old age!" Mrs Dubstep replied as she patted my shoulder, referring to the shelf that collapsed under the pressure of the wooden support getting old and the books it was supporting.

"As long as you are absolutely certain?" I double check with her. It was a mighty crash after all! I was watching television in my pyjamas when I heard it and immediately rushed out to see what had caused such a noise.

"Yes, yes. Go back to bed Kensi! I'm sure you have work in the morning! Don't let me keep you up!" She replied kindly. It was people like her that reminded me what a nice place the world can be. When it wants to be.

"Okay." I reply, smiling, finally giving in to her plea,

"But if you need anything at all, and I mean anything, you just knock, okay? I'm a light sleeper. Hazards of the job I guess." I shrug at her with a smile. She's the only one outside of immediate family and work that know my real identity and job.

"Of course, dear. Sleep well!" She replies smiling, as I turn and walk out of her apartment and towards mine.

I get half way down the hallway, when I suddenly feel dizzy and lightheaded. I stop and place a flat palm on the wall beside me for support. I have been getting these symptoms quite frequently of late. But no one knows. And I intend to keep it that way.

Normally after a couple of moments of standing still, it passes and everything is fine again. But not tonight. Tonight everything just gets worse, and before I know it I'm falling towards the ground with the darkness closing in fast.

Just before it swallows me up completely, I hear Mrs Dubstep frantically calling my name, and then there is just darkness.

* * *

"Kensi? Kensi, can hear me? I need you to open your eyes." I hear an unknown male voice beckoning me. _Where am I? _I wonder as I attempt to pry open my heavy eyelids.

I succeed.

But I am rewarded with the bright light of the room burning the iris of my eyes so I immediately close them again.

After a couple of moments, I attempt again and this time the light in the room has been dimmed so it is not as harsh. Instead, I am greeted with, like, five pairs of eyes peering back at me.

I moan, my head and eyes feeling heavy, and sleep is calling my name lovingly, but I somehow know that is not an option at this point in time.

"Do you know where you are?" The male voice asks again.

"No." I croak out, surprised at how sore and dry my throat is.

"You are in the hospital, anyone we can contact? You don't have an emergency contact."

_Huh? Hospital? Must have been really bad this time... _

"Uh, I don't know..." Which is the truth; I can't think straight at the moment, I don't even know if I could tell you my name.

"That's okay, if you remember someone let us know and we will make a call." He replies with a kind smile. The kind that relaxes you when you have no clue at what the _hell _is going on.

"Okay." I croak out again as I look at my surroundings.

I am on a hospital bed, in my pyjamas (thank goodness), in a small curtained off cubicle. I must be in the emergency wing where patients are kept before it is said whether they are admitted or home free.

"My name's Dr. Thomas and I am the head ER doctor on tonight. We have done some tests and just waiting for results. When they come in, we can discuss the next step. Until then we will just keep you here, okay?" He asks and flashes another smile.

I nod.

"I'm going to get a nurse to start an IV line as well, just as a precaution until we know what we are dealing with. I'll be back in a bit with the results." And that's that. He walks out and onto his next patient as the nurse comes in to start the IV line.

"Is this necessary?" I question, with my still croaky voice.

"Yep." She replies as she puts on her gloves and gently grabs my closet hand to her which happens to be my right hand.

"When you're connected I get you some water and jelly for that throat of yours. We are quite busy tonight so results might be slower than normal. Okay, done." She concludes. I look down, and lo and behold I'm connected. _Geez, this nurse is efficient! _

"Here you go." She says, as she walks back into the cubicle with some ice chips, a cup, jug of water, and a jelly and spoon. I must be so out of it, I didn't even notice her leave the room.

"Just press the call button if you need anything, okay? Even for more jelly, our supply is endless!" She jokes.

"Thanks." I smile at her.

And just like that she is gone again. Must really be busy tonight.

Looking at my hands I see the drip in my right and the hospital bracelet on my left. _Pacific Beach Medical Hospital, _it reads_. _At least I know which hospital I'm in; I just wish I knew what I was in for.

Okay, I sort of do, but a little blackout doesn't call for this? Does it? Unless... It wasn't just a little blackout. I wish someone would tell me what was going on.

* * *

It has been half an hour since I woke up and I'm bored, and restless, and nervous. The doctor hasn't come back in yet, not that I expected him to, as everyone has mentioned - it's busy tonight.

I gave up on the idea of going back to sleep a long time ago and now I'm sitting on the bed, my back against the pillows that I propped up behind my back after I lifted the head of the bed up to a higher degree. I am sitting cross-legged. I don't know what it is about that sitting position but it gives me comfort and safety. It's weird.

I need someone here. It's selfish, and needy. I don't do selfish and needy. But fear, geez, fear. That is one emotion that messes with everything and anything. It is the thing that picks up my mobile that was down my bra when I passed out but now on the bed side table and texts Callen, the only one I can text in these situations. He is the only one who gets me, truly gets me, and he's the only one I trust - especially when I don't know what is going on.

_**Are you awake?**_

_**Am now, what's up?**_

_**I'm at the hospital.**_

_**What? Are you okay? Scratch that - I'm coming. What hospital?**_

I suddenly feel guilty, maybe I shouldn't have texted him. I knew that's how he would have reacted! It's now twelve o'clock, this is so selfish! He has work tomorrow too! I'm only in hospital, not on my death bed! Gah.

_**Forget it - I shouldn't have texted you.**_

_**Which hospital? Or I'm getting Eric to ping your phone!**_

_**Pacific Beach.**_

_**I'll be there in 10.**_

* * *

"What happened?" He asks the second he walks into the curtained off cubicle. I don't even ask how he got into this section of the hospital, I just pity the poor doctors and nurses that got in his way.

I sit up straighter, and lean more against the pillows that are propped up behind me and keep my legs crossed as I fiddle, once again, with the IV line stuck in my hand that I deemed completely unnecessary, but apparently mandatory.

"Kens..." Callen says again, as he sits on the edge of the bed and grabs my hand so it stops fiddling. I can hear the strain in his voice - he's worried and wants to know what happened. I can't blame him - I would be like that too if the roles were reversed, but they're not. I'm still sitting here in emergency in my pyjama shorts and racer back tank top and he is still sitting on the edge of the bed in his normal dark denim jeans and thin skivvy, with the sleeves rolled up to the bottom of his elbows.

"Umm..." I start. It's something, at least. I just don't know how to tell him, this is so embarrassing!

"I don't know..." Finally. It's out there, in the open. I look up to peek up at his face. Yep. Just what I thought. He doesn't realise I've dropped the bomb yet.

"What do you mean _'I don't know'_?" Callen questions, confusion printed so clearly on his face that it may as well have been tattooed on his forehead!

"One minute I'm walking back to my apartment after talking to my neighbour, the next minute I'm in hospital with, like, fifty doctors and nurses around me. They wouldn't tell me anything, and here you are." I conclude, as I sneak another look at G. I'm relived (somewhat) to find him looking worried and not disappointed. I can't stand disappointment.

"So this is 'random' for lack of better word?" Callen asks. I immediately look down.

"Uhh… not necessarily. I, uh, may have felt lightheaded and dizzy for a while now." I told him, keeping my head down.

"What did the doctors say?" Callen asks me, I can tell he ignoring that new bit of information.

"They are running some tests and he'll be back with the results but they are busy tonight so it's going to take longer than normal." I reply, looking straight at him.

"Okay." He says as he squeezes my hand and gets comfortable on the bed.

This was such a bad idea, I can't believe I texted him! It was so selfish of me! But I want his presence here... It's calming but I got him out of bed at some ridiculous time at night/early morning.

"You should go, I shouldn't have texted you." I blurt out before I can stop myself. I can't put my needs before his, that's selfish... And needy.

"Kens." He replies, in his 'no nonsense' tone, "I'm staying until you get your results and I know you are going to be okay. I don't care if I get no sleep, or if I am late to work, or even if I don't go to work full stop. I am not leaving you for anything!"

I just looked at him with a smile, _what an amazing guy._

* * *

Another hour passes, and Callen hasn't moved a bit. He is still holding my hand (which I do not mind), and sitting on the side of the bed.

"You feeling okay?" He asks for must have been the fiftieth time.

"Once again, I am fine G! Everyone is over reacting and it is driving me insane!" I complain to him.

"How long have you had these symptoms for?" He asks me, avoiding my complaint. I knew he wouldn't like the response to his question, considering he ignored it in our previous conversation.

"Around a month, I think... I'm not sure..." I answer honestly, hoping his rathe won't be too unbearable.

"Kens! Why didn't you say anything?" Callen asked me. I could tell how shocked and annoyed he was that I had kept it hidden for so long.

"Because I thought it was nothing and would eventually go away…" I trailed off, unsure what to say next or how he will react.

"Kens, you should have said something! Or gone to the doctors, or something!" Callen told me in a strained calm voice. I knew he wasn't mad at me (much) and it was more worry than anything else but it still hurt. Even though I knew he was right.

"I know it was stupid. I'm sorry." I told him with as much sincere I could muster – it was one o'clock in the morning after all!

I could tell G was a little shocked by my apology but I could also tell he appreciated it as well, and that was all I cared about.

* * *

Around 2:30 in the morning, Doctor Thomas finally came back with results. I hadn't moved since Callen had arrived - neither had he - despite his desperate pleas to get some sleep I knew my brain wouldn't slow down for such a trivial thing.

"Kensi." Thomas greeted with a smile as he walked into the room, "We've got some tests results back."

"Well?" Callen prodded. He was always the impatient one!

Thomas smiled at Callen's impatient ways, "You have hypotension, also known as low blood pressure."

"… How bad is this?" I asked a little worried at what that diagnoses could mean.

"We just have to do a couple of tests that we weren't able to do whilst you were unconscious to make sure there aren't any other complications but from what I can tell, it is nothing too serious. We will put you on some medication to help raise your blood pressure and with some lifestyle and dietary changes, your chances of getting low blood pressure again decreases significantly." Doctor Thomas explained to Callen and me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him curiously.

"Quite a while, but it was to be expected. Your body was highly fatigued." Thomas explained with a smile as he put down the clipboard he was carrying on the end of my bed and walked around to the other side of the bed where Callen wasn't sitting.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure again and see if it has increased or decreased since you arrived here. I will then schedule an eco for you, just to make sure there have been no repercussions on your heart."

After a couple of minutes, Thomas had checked my blood pressure and written down the results on the chart before looking at me.

"So?" I asked him slightly nervous for some weird reason.

"You're blood pressure has stayed the same, which is where we expected it to be. I'll page a nurse now to book you in for the eco and then I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Alright, done." He replied a couple of minutes later, "Now, how long have you noticed that something was wrong? Like dizziness or light-headedness."

"Around a month."

"What symptoms have there been and how often?"

"Feeling light headed and really dizzy. Generally after sitting or lying down but sometimes it comes randomly too. I can never predict it."

"So a couple times a day, sometimes more?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks Kensi. A nurse will come and get you for your eco shortly and then once those results are back we can discuss the next step." Thomas ended, smiling at me, in a reassuring way.

"Thank-you." I told him as he turned away and walked out of the cubicle to, what I predict, is his next patient.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a nurse came to get me for my eco where Callen waited in the little cubicle. I half-expected him to not be there when I got back, I mean after all it was 3 o'clock in the morning! I was amazed he hadn't agreed with me when I told to go home the millions of times I had.

To my surprise, when I returned half an hour later, G. Callen, Special Agent G. Callen, was sitting on the plastic chair that he had moved to when they took the bed with me on it. _Wow._

"Hey, how did it go?" Callen asked me, smiling. I think he saw my smile and tinge of relief when I saw he was still with me. Damn. Why am I so needy and selfish this morning/night/whatever time of the day it is!

"The gel was cold." I complained, as I started to sit up once the bed was back in position.

Callen laughed at my response but was cut short of responding himself when the nurse spoke first.

"Kensi, we talked about this. Doctor Thomas specifically said you need to stay lying down to see if we can increase your blood pressure. I don't want to see you sitting up until Doctor Thomas has said it is okay and he has confirmed it with me himself in person!" Nurse Joy, as she said he name was, said. I thought the name was ironic – she certainly didn't bring joy into my life.

"Fine." I said, sighing as I lied back down, feeling defeated. I hate this, I really do.

"It'll be over before you know it." Joy replied, patting my leg before leaving the room.

"Kens. Don't you dare." Callen told me as soon as Joy left the room. Damn. I knew he would read my thoughts. He knows me too well.

"You're mean, you know that, right?" I told him, with a hint of teasing as he stood up from the plastic chair and sat on the edge of my bed again. I'm pretty sure so he can prevent me from sitting up. Damn him.

"You love me!"

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?" Callen asked me with a little puppy dog face that I swear I have _never _seen him do.

"Not even a little bit." I told him, smirking.

"Now you're the mean one."

"Aww, poor baby got his feelings hurt." I told him, with a fake sad voice as I patted his arm. _Why the hell did I do that?!_

"Yeah, because you don't love me."

"I love you, G." I told him. And the everything went quiet, as he stared into my eyes and me into his. And it felt like we were the only two people in the room… probably because we were, but you know what I mean!

… And just as G was about to respond (well, that's what it looked like!) Doctor Thomas walked into the cubicle. _Damn._

"I just got your eco results back and everything is looking good with your heart. It is still unclear what exactly caused your low blood pressure, do you have a family history of this?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not sure; I don't know my family history." I answered incredibly unsure.

"That's okay. Family history or diet and lifestyle are the most probable causes of low blood pressure in your case." Thomas responded whilst making notes in a folder.

"So what now?" Callen asked. I told you he was impatient!

"I'm going to prescribe you _Midodrine. _It's a medication that should help raise your blood pressure. I'll keep you in for a little while after starting you on it to make sure there are no adverse reactions to the drug. I'll also give you a referral to give to your GP as he or she will be the one to monitor you blood pressure once you are released." Thomas explained as he pulled out the cuff and machine to check my pressure again.

"It has increased slightly, which is a good sign. Continuous lying down has been helpful – of course in saying that it is not practical either. Until your blood pressure is at a constantly normal level, get up slower and take your time changing body angles. Especially after long periods of time. I'll get the nurse to administer the first dosage of your medication as I have to make my rounds. Good morning." Thomas smiled as he walked out of the cubicle.

* * *

By one o'clock that afternoon I was finally released. At 9:30 that morning both Callen and I had received worried calls from our partners asking where the heck we were as we had forgotten to call them in the midst of all the hospital drama. Of course, reassuring them that Callen was fine and I was in hospital because I had passed out the night before did not help their worry at all.

"Where are we going?" I asked Callen when he missed the exit off the freeway for my house.

"OSP. The guys want to see you – they are worried sick about you." Callen responded, smiling at the "family's" protectiveness as he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Callen! I'm in my pyjamas! I can't go to work in my PJ's!" I exclaimed horrified at the idea of going to work in my sleepwear for all my co-workers to see! Don't ask why I'm completely fine for G to see me in my sleepwear however! I'm not even going to go there!

"So? You always have a spare change of clothes in my car, just change into them?" Callen stated reasonably whilst trying not to laugh – I could tell he was laughing at my horror of PJ-ing it to work.

"I forgot about that…" I told him sheepishly, the lost hours of sleep finally catching up to me as he pulled into a local servo so I could get changed.

After a couple of minutes – changed out of my PJ's and into denim shorts, a white t-shirt, and thongs – Callen pulled back out into traffic and headed to OSP's.

* * *

"She's alive!" I heard Sam exclaim as Callen and I walked into the bull pen holding hands. Callen had slipped his hand over my hand as soon as he locked his car and I wasn't complaining and that's where our hands stayed!

"Nah! This is my spirit and I'm coming back to haunt you." I told Sam seriously.

"Silly girl." He replied laughing before he closed the gap between us and gave me a brotherly hug forcing me to break contact with Callen,

"Glad you're alright." He told me.

"Me too." I replied as I smiled up at him.

"Oh wow. She's alive." Deeks exclaimed when he walked into the bull pen a couple of seconds later and noticed Callen and I standing there.

"Where did you get the impression I was dead?" I asked both men confused.

"Nowhere. But you don't like hospitals and you once stated that the only way you were getting to a hospital was if you were dead." Sam replied with a wink. I had forgotten about that exclamation.

I had used the exclamation to try to get out of going to get checked up after getting into a fight with a now dead fugitive and got banged up. The boys, over protective and worrisome, wanted me to get checked out in fear I had a concussion or something so I told them that thinking it would work (it was early on in our new team). Of course, it didn't and I was forced there anyway – and have been back many times since much to my displeasure!

"Not that that has stopped you two from forcing me there!" I told Sam, referring to him and G.

"And since when do we listen to you when talking about your wellbeing?" Callen asked semi-seriously.

"You guys are mean!" I replied, poking my tongue out at them.

"You love us!" Sam said with mock hurt.

"Nope." I told him with a shake of my head.

"Ouch! But we all know she loves me!" Deeks said with a wink and a smirk.

"Ouch!" Deeks complained as I punched him in the shoulder, "Really?"

"Really." I told him smiling.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sam asked, I forgot Callen and I were vague with him and Deeks when they rang us this morning… oops?

"Low blood pressure, he thinks it due to a mix of lifestyle and family history. He's putting me on medication to help and my levels have to be monitored frequently by the GP." I told the boys.

"So you're going to be okay?" Sam asked, the worry etched on his face.

"Yes, Sam, I'm going to be perfectly fine." I told him smiling as I gave him a side hug to reassure him.

"I'm glad." He told me as he returned the hug.

"Okay, got to get the munchkin home and rested up." Callen intervened as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at the nickname he used.

"C'mon, you have to rest up – you heard the doctor!" Callen said as he started to pull me away from the bull pen.

"Bye guys." I said sadly knowing that for the next week I had a date with my bed and sleep; who knew those two things could be so bad!

* * *

"I thought you said that I had to get home and rest?" I asked Callen accusingly even though I didn't mind – it bet sleeping!

"A little pit stop doesn't hurt." He told me with a grin as he grabbed my hand again as we made our way down to the beach.

Once he found a spot that was secluded from other beach goers and we sat down and he started playing with my hand.

"What's going through your mind, G?" I asked him. I knew there was something that was playing on his mind, it was pretty obvious!

"You – you know when you were in hospital… and um, I made you stay lying down… and…" G started saying before I interrupted him.

"Just spit it out!" I told him with a smile.

"I love you, Kensi."

I could see him looking at me for his response but all I could do was smile at him and his outburst.

"I know that was random and sudden but for ages I just couldn't get you out of mind. You are so amazing, and -"Callen blabbered before I cut him off with my lips.

"Sorry, you were rambling." I told him when we broke apart.

"I never said I minded!" He told me with a grin before our lips met again in sweet, sweet bliss.

Life was good. Very good indeed!

* * *

**A/N: The name of this one-shot is to do with where I got the inspiration for this story from, rather than the actual story. **

**The first four lines of the texting conversation are similar to a texting conversation in a book I recently read, and the story was created from that! The book is called **_**Speechless **_**by Hannah Harrington. Seriously read it, I read it in less than a day! It is such a good book!**

**Okay, that ending? Seriously, never going to happen in real life! Who am I kidding! (Not that I have experience in that area of life!) But I can dream!**

***note: tired me = bogan me. Don't judge if it is heaps bogan in **_**any**_** of these one-shots.***

**I was meant to get this up yesterday (Saturday, my time) but my internet had a hissy-fit, followed by my laptop, but both have sorted themselves out and I'm good to go! I gave this a week between updates, purely because I had exams all week (now completed my first two terms [semester] of year 11! Only 5 more terms and never have to go to high school again! Yew!) And I thought I would get more reviews than 3, but eh, what can ya do? You three reviewers are amazing! How much time between updates would you guys like? You have a voice, use it! These chapters are just chillin' on my laptop, ready for you awesome guys to read so let me know! :)**

**Also, massive thankyou to everyone who story alerted, favourite-d, author alerted, or favourite-d! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Thankyou soooo much to you amazing reviewers: Kate **_(Me too, Kensi and her boys, wow. I love it a bit too much I think! ;)), _**Guest **_(defiantly! I personally find it more realistic too, but I'm pretty sure I'd be part of the minority on that one! :/)_**, and Barbra4317; you guys are the best! Mwah!**

**~ TAG xo**

_**Next ball of paper to enter the bin: **_

**Their Little Trouble Maker: **_Trouble never seems too far astray from Kensi, luckily, Sam and Callen are there to save the day… once again._


	3. Their Little Trouble Maker

**Their Little Trouble Maker**

It was a warm afternoon, the sun was shining bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. Kensi Blye was enjoying the rare warmth of the sun as she walked to get the team's lunch. It was her turn to get the lunch and due to no active cases Kensi decided to walk there. She had decided on gourmet pies from a local café, a decision she hoped the team would accept more gracefully than Deeks' lunch choice yesterday of peanut butter and jam or whatever that sandwich was called.

As she approached the café, Kensi decided to put in her order for the pies and then get some ice-cream from the 711 up the road from the cafe while she waited.

Walking into the 711 she noticed that there was only one other person in the store, whom was standing at the check-out. Not really caring, Kensi made her way to the back of the store where the ice-cream was and picked out her favourite tub of '_Rocky-Road'_ that came with a special spoon before making her way to the check-out where the man still was.

As she got closer she noticed the man was holding a gun and whispering to the owner, who was understandably scared out of his mind. As the robber turned slightly he noticed Kensi standing there.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked roughly.

"Through the door." Kensi replied automatically, without thinking. She should be careful not to anger him.

"You think you're funny?" He asked getting annoyed as Kensi realised he didn't hear or see her enter the shop in the first place.

"Yeah I do. Federal Agent; drop the gun." Kensi said sternly as she held up her gun with one hand and inched her way closer to the man, all without dropping her special package. There were now only a couple of metres between them as he had been too distracted by her presence to notice she had been subtly moving closer the whole time.

"Huh, good joke honey." The man replied, obviously unhappy that now he had two witnesses instead of the original one.

"Do not call me 'honey'!" Kensi almost yelled in anger. Pet names from criminals or people that she didn't know were one of her pet peeves, and this was no exception. Dropping her bundle, she quickly knocked his gun away and kicked him in the family jewels. As he bent down in pain, Kensi took the opportunity to knee him in the back to get him on the floor, face first, before grabbing his arms and placed them behind his back.

As she was about to handcuff him, however, LAPD swarmed through the store, making their presence known.

"LAPD! Slide your gun towards me and then stand up and turn around. Put your hands where I can see them!" The head of the group yelled.

"I'm with NCIS, I've got this." Kensi replied, not moving from the man.

"Gun on the floor and hands where I can see them now! Now!" He yelled back not believing her.

"Fine!" Kensi replied as she complied with his orders.

"Scott, cuff the guy on the floor. I've got this pretty thing." The man in charge, who still hadn't revealed his name, instructed as he put his gun away and walked towards Kensi.

"Once again, I'm with NCIS. My name is Special Agent Kensi Blye." Kensi said exasperated.

"Oh yeah? Then where is your badge and ID?" He asked cockily.

"I dropped my badge and ID when I left work to get lunch for my team." Kensi replied. She realised half-way to the shops that she had dropped her badge but didn't think it would matter. Of course the one day she forgets it is the one day she needs it most.

"Nice try. Hands behind your back." He ordered as he roughly grabbed Kensi's arms and tightly put the cuffs around her wrist. After he took her phone and gun he led her outside. Once she was beside a cop car he started to quiz her,

"Who's your partner then?"

"LAPD-NCIS liaison; Detective Marty Deeks."

"Nice try, honey. But he swore never to work with a female partner again after his last one was killed. So tell me, why are you faking to be federal agent? Or better yet, why are you carrying a gun?"

"I'm not and a) because I AM a federal agent, we all carry guns and b) its L.A. that's reason enough." Kensi replied being a bit smart with him.

"Let's say I believe you, who's your team leader?"

"Special Agent G. Callen."

"Special Agent G. Callen, hmm. Well let's see, I'll just give him a call then and see what he says." He said as he got the number from Kensi's phone and dialled it in his own.

"Sure, go ahead." Kensi replied smugly. She was over the entire situation, all she wanted was to get her food and then pick up the stupid pies. Then eat and watch TV for the rest of the day. The team was never letting her live this one down.

"_Callen."_

"Is this Special Agent G. Callen?"

"_Who is this?"_

"Head Detective Joseph Lloyd, LAPD. Do you have an agent missing from your team?"

"_Define missing."_

"Not there."

"_I have an agent picking up our lunch, how does this concern you?"_

"What is the agent's name?"

"_Special Agent Kensi Blye. Seriously man, what's your angle?" _

"I have your agent under arrest for assault on a civilian; I need you down here straight away."

"_Where are you?"_

"711 on Parkers Street, know the place?"

"_I'll be there in 5."_

* * *

"Who was that?" Sam asked when Callen hung up his phone.

"LAPD Head Detective Joseph Lloyd, know him Deeks? Callen asked as he stood up from his desk and grabbed his phone, badge, gun, and keys.

"Yeah, kind of. Not my biggest fan but haven't really had much to do with him either." Deeks replied confused, "Why do you want to know about him?"

"He just rang me, he has Kensi under arrest. I don't think he believes she is a Federal Agent for some reason." Callen replied as he walked past Kensi's desk as Sam and Deeks stood up, grabbed their things and began to follow him, "Hold up. This would be why."

"Why he doesn't believe her?" Sam questioned his partner.

"Yeah, she dropped her badge and ID." Callen replied as he picked it up and continued to walk out of the bull pen and towards their cars.

"She really is our little trouble maker, isn't she?" Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"She certainly is Sam, she certainly is." Callen replied smirking at his and Sam's nickname for Kensi.

"Wait. How is Kensi you're little trouble maker?" Deeks asked, confused as the trio headed out towards Callen's car.

"It all happened on her first day at NCIS…"

"_Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna; I would like you to meet your new team member, Miss Kensi Blye. Miss Blye, Mr. G. Callen, your team leader and Mr Sam Hanna, senior field agent." Hetty said as she walked into the bull pen with a pretty brunette behind her._

"_Where did you come from?" Callen asked, sizing her up._

"_Jail." She answered simply, slightly shrugging her shoulders as she looked at her two new partners._

_Sam and G looked at each other, slightly confused._

"_I will be in my office if you need me." Hetty said as she exited the bull pen and retreated back to her office._

"_Jail, huh?" Callen asked, wanting to know the full story._

"_Yeah, jail. Where do I sit?" Kensi replied, obvious she didn't want to reveal the full details of her arrest._

"_Next to me." Callen replied, pointing the right hand side of his double desk._

"_C'mon, Kensi, what did you do? No secrets here!" Sam tried._

"_I'm sure you both have plenty secrets that you haven't shared." Kensi replied as she sat down at her desk._

"_Nope. Open books we are! How are we meant to trust each other if we keep secrets?" Callen asked._

_Kensi considered his answer, he had a point! She thought. Taking a deep breath, she decided to reveal to story that led to her arrest, _

"_It's not very interesting, but you make a point G." Kensi started, using Callen's nickname. Callen knew he was going to like her already, "I was at a bar and a couple of guys came up to me and started hitting on me, ya know pickup lines, talking dirty. Anyway, they were disgusting creeps and I have morals – I'm not easy! So I told them to get lost… several times… and when they didn't I kicked them both in the nuts. Other people whom were watching then ganged up on me and a massive bar fight started. As we were fighting, me winning of course,"_

"_Of course." Callen interrupted with a smirk. Smirking back at him, Kensi continued her story._

"_The police turned up and arrested me because I apparently started it. Hetty got me out three days later. That's it." Kensi replied, looking at the two boys for their reactions._

"_Well, aren't you a little trouble maker?" Callen asked, still smirking._

"_She will always be our little trouble maker, G." Sam said, also smirking._

"_Great. First day and I already have a nickname." Kensi muttered underneath her breath._

"And that is how our dear Kensi got the nickname." Callen concluded.

"She hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Deeks asked with a grin.

"Nope. And has lived up the name quite a few times. You do not know how many times we have had to bail her out of a situation, both day and night!" Sam told Deeks, thinking back to the time when Kensi started another bar fight at 3 in the morning and Sam and Callen got the call to bail her out.

"Life is never dull with the Little Trouble Maker!" Callen said as he continued to drive to the 711 to bail Kensi out, once again.

* * *

"NCIS. Joseph Lloyd called us." Callen said, flashing his badge to the LAPD cop guarding the scene.

"He's over there." The cop replied as he lifted the tape and pointed towards the front of the shop where Lloyd was talking to another cop.

"Thanks." Callen replied as the trio ducked under the rope and walked towards him.

"G. Callen?" Lloyd asked as he saw the trio approaching, Callen just ahead of the other two.

"That's me. What did she do?" Callen asked.

"Assaulted a civilian."

"Where's the civilian?"

"Over there, we are getting his version of the events as we speak."

"Did you get Kensi's?"

"Don't need to. We entered the shop with her on top of him trying to arrest him and claiming to be a fed. Got all the evidence we need."

"Yeah, okay. Where is she?"

"Over there. You can't speak to her."

"Yes we can." Callen replied as he turned and walked towards his little trouble maker, ignoring the protests of Lloyd, "Deeks?"

"On it." Deeks replied as he stepped in front of Lloyd to stop him from following Sam and Callen, "I think we need to have a little talk Lloyd, wouldn't you agree?" Deeks knew how Lloyd worked and what buttons to push to get Lloyd to follow every one of his instructions, and today was no different.

"Get lost Deeks." Lloyd replied, trying to follow and stop Sam and Callen.

"Yeah, Lloyd remember when…" Deeks said as he whispered the memory into his ear.

"What do you want to talk about Deeks?" Lloyd replied, obviously unhappy but not going past Deeks.

* * *

"Little Miss Trouble Maker has lived up to her name yet again, I see." Callen said smugly.

"Get me out of here Callen or I swear to God!" Kensi said angrily.

"Missing something?" Callen replied with a smirk, showing her her dropped badge and ID.

"So I can go?" Kensi asked, sounding relieved.

"Maybe, depends if I decided to give this to Lloyd or not." Callen said, continuing to tease the cuffed agent.

"G!" Kensi replied, getting angry and annoyed at him whilst trying to get out of the cuffs.

"Chill Kens, Deeks is talking to Lloyd now. You'll be out in no time." Callen replied as he grabbed her arms to stop her twisting in the cuffs and inflicting more injuries on herself.

"What happened, Kensi?" Sam asked.

"I was buying _Rocky Road_ ice-cream with a special spoon when I noticed a guy with a gun talking to the owner. We got into a fight when I tried to stop him and just as I was arresting him LAPD stormed in and arrested me along with the robber saying I was lying about being a fed. Oh gosh, my food!" Kensi exclaimed in realisation that it was dropped in the store.

Callen and Sam laughed at Kensi and her worried expression of dropping her goods.

"It's okay Kens, we'll pick it up when you get out of the cuffs. And we'll pick up lunch as well – I'm starving!" Callen said, taking his arms off of her arms but staying right next to her.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that…" Kensi replied.

"What were you getting? Please be something better than Deeks supposed lunch yesterday." Sam asked.

"Yeah, gourmet pies from the café down the road. I got everyone's favourite; just have to pick it up." Kensi said

"Nice Kens! You pick well!" Sam said excitedly.

"Sam, can you pick the pies? We'll meet you at the park across the road from the café. Deeks is hopefully almost done." Callen asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you and the little trouble maker there." Sam said winking at Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

"On behalf of the LAPD, I apologise for the confusion in this matter." Lloyd said approaching Kensi and Callen.

"Eh-hem." Deeks said, clearing his throat.

"And your name will be erased from this case so you are not connected or involved." Lloyd continued.

"Annnd…" Deeks prompted.

"And you can go. Once again I apologise." Lloyd finished as he undid the cuffs on Kensi's wrist.

"Yeah, yeah." Kensi replied, rubbing her sore wrists before looking at Lloyd like she could kill him. Callen and Deeks picked up on this look.

"Let's go, Sam's waiting with our lunch." Callen said quickly as he grabbed Kensi's hand and dragged her away from Lloyd before she killed him.

"G! My ice-cream!" Kensi said as she caught up with Callen.

"Getting it." Callen said as he turned around with Kensi's hand still in hers and walked back towards the shop.

"You know you can let go of my hand right?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, no. 'Cause then we would have to bail you out of jail for murder and I am really not in the mood for another run in with the law today." Callen replied with a smirk, "And besides, you know it's the rules."

"Funny." Kensi replied as they reached the freezer section of the store and Callen reached in a pulled out a tub of _Rocky Road_ ice-cream (making sure a special spoon was attached) before walking to the counter and put some money on it before walking back out.

Once after bailing Kensi out of a situation that was not completely her fault (it was probably the most ridiculous bail out the pair had to do) Kensi had tried to attack the officer in charge. Luckily, Callen saw the look and grabbed her as she started to run towards the offending man. Ever since then, whenever Kensi was bailed out she had to leave holding Callen's hand to stop her from attacking anyone. Kensi hated it because she said it made her feel like a little girl but Callen told her it's the rules and considering Sam and Callen had to drag their butts out of bed (most of the time) to bail her out she is going to obey the rules they lie down. She knew they were only looking out for her but it didn't mean she liked it. She also knew that she couldn't complain because he was right, they do drop everything to bail her butt out.

As they walked out of the scene, Deeks caught up with them.

"Where we heading?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Kensi and Callen were holding hands.

"The park; couple of hundred metres away. Sam is meeting us there with our lunch. It seems Kensi can pick a decent lunch. Unfortunately her partner is a different story…!" Callen said, sneaking a look at Deeks who was doing his infamous grin that he does when someone picks on him.

* * *

"Took your time!" Sam complained as the rest of the team approached the table he had reserved in the park.

"Forgot the trouble maker's ice-cream." Callen explained, shrugging his shoulders as he led Kensi in front of him to sit at the table across from Sam before sitting down next to her and letting go of her hand. Deeks sat next to Sam and pulled the bags containing the pies towards him to hand out everyone's.

"Here ya go Kens." Callen said, handing Kensi her ice-cream and special spoon.

"Thanks G!" Kensi said excitedly as she dug into the ice-cream.

As the team dug into their pies and Kensi her ice-cream, they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and spending time with each other before deciding to head back to OSP to finish the last hour of their day.

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi." Sam said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the challenger.

"Our little Trouble Maker. Life would certainly be dull without her!" Callen replied, getting into the passenger's seat.

"It certainly would!" Sam agreed before starting the car and driving towards OSP, with the four of them laughing.

Because despite all the trouble Kensi seemed to cause and bring, she was like family to them and they loved her because she would always be their little trouble maker.

* * *

**First of all, massive thank-you to, uh, Sammy! Bro! I forgot your pen name! Dang… For beta-ing this even though school hates us and gives us mounds of homework, which reminds me: my tumblr is being stupid and I don't know if you have credit or not but WHEN THE HECK IS OUR RP OUTCOME DRAFTS DUE?! FIRST WEEK OF HOLIDAYS OR THIS WEEK! GAH. I HAVENT FINISHED IT YET! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! :'(**

**A massive, massive thank-you to the fabulous 5 reviewers: Kate **_(hehe, thank-you for the review! It's my horrid attempt at writing fluff – hence why I barely write it! :P Glad you enjoyed it!)_**, AquilaKate, Takoh **_(hehe, thank-you for the review! I'm so glad you like this little "book"! Is this soon enough? ;))_**, HopeLove28, and JerichoSteele. **

**As well to all those who story alerted, story favourite-d, author alerted, and author favourite-d! You guys are amazing!**

**~ TAG xo**

_**Next ball of paper to enter the bin: **_

**You and Me, Together Forever: **_you only love, truly love, once; but sometimes life and death get their first._


	4. You and Me Together Forever

**You and Me, Together Forever.**

This wasn't meant to happen.

She wasn't meant to leave like that.

Maybe she wasn't needed here anymore.

I guess we will never know.

All I know is that now I stand at another head stone; another person in my life left me.

Except this time. This time, it wasn't just anyone. This time it was the girl who stole my heart… and never gave me the chance to steal hers.

/3 /3 /3

The funeral was a small one. That didn't surprise me. Her secret life, her lonely past. There weren't many people that knew the real her. Even though she was taken from earth in a "normal" way, it was still kept secret. Her identity and all. Huh. Normal. Nothing was normal if she was in your life. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, her sugar obsession, and the way she wanted to make a difference, even if what she was doing was – she wanted to go further.

I knew other people attended the funeral, but I couldn't tell you who. The whole day a blur. Saying good bye to my best friend, the girl I fell head-over-heels for, the only one that could truly empathise with me. No one else understood as well as she did.

And now she was gone, forever.

Because of some idoit. Some person in a hurry.

She paid the ultimate price.

Her life.

/3 3 /3

It had been a week. A week since I watched her torn away from me. The one day she drives sensibly and not like the loony she is. The irony of life I guess.

A week and I had not slept a wink.

Every time I close my eyes, I see her pale face that is normally tan and full of life.

Her mismatched orbs, normally reflecting her love for junk food, slowly closing. No longer having the strength to stay open for a second more.

Begging for her to hang on, I tell her help is almost there.

She shakes her head. Given up the fight.

She says she's sorry.

I tell her to not give up, I love her.

She doesn't reply.

I sit there, on the ground, holding her close to my heart knowing I will never see her beautiful eyes again, her gorgeous laugh, and her amazing voice. I will never hear her reply.

I had just lost the only girl that kept me living.

/3 /3 /3

The court trial was rough.

I had to testify as a witness… Without letting my emotions get in the way.

I told myself I was doing this for her, so she didn't die in vain. She always wanted to help people, and she had done the ultimate sacrifice, and given the people of world the most precious thing. Her life.

Somehow I managed to speak, and answer all questions thrown at me. I thank her – if she can hear me in Heaven – that she chose that day to drive safely. Otherwise this guy could get off scotch free. And that wasn't happening. No way in hell was this guy stealing my girl away from me, away from life, and then walks like nothing happened.

No. This guy was going to suffer. Just like I was.

/3 3 /3

It's the anniversary of her death today. And it still feels like yesterday when I watched the driver slam his car into her car side door.

The guy got ten years in jail. It wasn't enough in my opinion.

The guy is a murderer.

No one understood where I was coming from.

The team knew I wasn't the same. They doubted I would ever be.

I couldn't work properly, I couldn't sleep.

Hetty tried replacing her. I didn't let her. No one could replace her. There was no else in the world like her.

I tried to join her. I couldn't live on this earth without her.

Someone always managed to stop me, sometimes only in the nick of time.

I couldn't do it. What was my purpose in life without her by my side?

/3 /3 /3

It had been two years.

I don't know how I was still living, still breathing.

I was diagnosed with depression.

I didn't care.

All I wanted was to be with her, have her by my side.

"_G."_

Huh?

"_G."_

I sat up. Surly not. I couldn't be her… could it?

"Kens?" I asked feebly.

"_Move on."_

"I can't Kens… I can't." I replied, tears lining my eyes.

"_I will always be with you. I have never left your side."_

"Kens… Why… Why you?" I asked, trying to find the source of the voice but having no such luck.

"_It was my time. I was needed up here."_

"No. No you weren't Kens. You are needed here, still are."

"_Don't ever forget me G. One day, we will be reunited. I have never left you, I am never going to. I love you G, but move on. Live your life. One day, who knows when, we will be together again."_

"Kens! Kensi! No! Come back!" I screamed, trying to find her. I couldn't lose her, not again.

"_I love you, G. I love you."_

"I love you too, Kens." I whispered as I broke down into tears.

3 /3 3

I never forgot about the night Kensi visited me.

The night she told me she loved me and how she never left my side.

I tried to move on.

Work got better, but we never replaced her. We couldn't.

I tried dating, but none of them were Kensi.

My depression got better, but all I wanted to do was to join her in heaven.

Exactly ten years later since that day I was murdered.

Single gunshot wound to my already wounded and broken heart.

I died on impact.

I didn't care.

I was with Kensi again.

Ten long years apart and were together. And this time forever.

3 3 3

**A/N: Inspired from Ed Sheeran's song **_**Small Bump. **_**The last two lines, to be exact! Beautiful song, listen to it if you haven't already! :)**

***NB: The '3''s are meant to be love hearts but the website doesn't show the 'pointy end' of it.**

**Yes, this has already been published – accidently – so I just kept it in this 'group'. I apologise if you have already read this story! Possibly a few grammatical changes? That is all that would have changed. :)**

**I will update the next story quickly due to this already been published, sorry this one took forever, I've had no internet for about a week which, of course, is essential to get this up!**** :/**

**Reviewers. You guys are the best! Thank-you so much: Duft, Takoh, and Guest **_(thanks for the review! :) hehe, thanks!(: Certainly will – they're my babies! ;))_

**~ TAG xo**

_**Next ball of paper to enter the bin: **_

**Big Mouths and Drastic Actions: **_Everyone speaks before thinking, but what happens when Callen says something to Kensi that has dangerous repercussions?_


End file.
